User talk:Warriorfan123
YES OMG WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS LIKE THAT, IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY IF YOU JOINED your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 02:42, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey!! 'tis me, the founder of this place! Please call me Moon and gosh, don't get any ideas about me actually being the founder by much more than name - most everyone else here has done much, much more work than I have. But that's not important, sorry! I just thought I'd say welcome to NightClan! I was looking at your cat and while I can't accept it purely because I don't want to step on other people's toes, I have to admit I'm really impressed. That's a great cat! It's really well fleshed out and everything. So yeah! Welcome to NightClan, and if you need any help, I am always willing to try my best! And also I make decent-ish siggies just in case that's something you want lmao Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight.... 03:13, July 1, 2015 (UTC) YAY YOU JOINED Believe me, I feel you, it takes so much work to keep an RP site going. NC has had some rough spots too, where it took so much effort to keep it running. I'm so ecstatic to know you'll be joining though! <3 OH MY GOSH YOU DID? I LOVE YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK? FAVE SONGS? your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 03:21, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I know, it is annoying when people do that XD Most of the users on here are pretty nice though, and I'm sure no one would do it purposely. I hope you have fun here! I'm not even sure to be honest, I love each of her eras. And I think 1989 is a pure masterpiece, but Speak Now is absolutely incredible as well, especially since she wrote every single song all by herself (at such a young age too). All those songs you mentioned are actually favorites of mine as well xD I don't listen to her a ton to be honest, besides her singles I've only heard a couple of songs from her albums, but I do like the ones I've heard. your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 03:31, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I agree, comparing Taylor's albums is really hard because they're so different (which is awesome, how she never runs out of inspiration) Yeah she did! Speak Now was a work of such musical maturity and talent at such a young age, it's amazing. Oh, cool! c: Maybe I should listen to Ariana Grande more often, haha. OH MY GOSH LOL YOU SOUND LIKE ME. I AM ALWAYS HUMMING A TAY SWIFT SONG OR JAMMING OUT IN MY ROOM OR DANCING DOWN THE STAIRS OR SOMETHING your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 03:41, July 1, 2015 (UTC) HAHA I feel ya man, I read anywhere and all the time. I can assign you to a mentor if you want, we just need to find a warrior who doesn't have an apprentice. I can look through my own cats if you want, and we could roleplay together some time if I find one to mentor Whitepaw (if not we could still RP 'cause I could use one of my apprentices haha). Yes, she's truly such a lovely and kind-hearted person and it just makes me love her more c: your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 03:52, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah she sang to them! <3 Yep! That's how our style of RP works. You can use the top bar of wiki navigation to find our RP spots and then roleplay wherever. your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 04:01, July 1, 2015 (UTC) CAPSLOCK MESSAGE HIHIHIHHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIHI BRAMS SAYS HI AND NOTICES THAT YOU JOINED <33333333333 HEHE --Brams I Am A Yam 05:51, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh heyo Blazey :) Welcome to NC, the users are definitely friendly and have fun! I'll be willing to RP whenever you want, just drop me a message! If you have any questions, just ask me or Rainy or the other users haha owo -- It was enchanting to meet you 14:27, July 1, 2015 (UTC) AHHHHHHH YOU KNOW RANGERS APPRENTICE OMG WE ARE FRENS AND I LOVE YOU PLS TALK TO ME ABT IT RA IS STILL DEF TIED FOR FIRST IF NOT V FIRST FAVE SERIES OF MINE RA FREN ILY IM V HAPPY ABT THIS CAN YOU TELL many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me 02:35, August 6, 2015 (UTC)